Penta
| image = PentaPlaceholder.png | mastery level = 6 | slot = Primary | type = Launcher | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Silent | rate of fire = 1.0 | accuracy = 100 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 5.0 | max ammo = 540 | reload = 2.5 | stat proc = 10.0 | physical damage = 75.0 | impact damage = 75.0 | puncture damage = 0.0 | slash damage = 0.0 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = Blast | charge elemental damage = 350.0 | charge speed = | charge crit chance = 0.0 | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = None | notes = "Normal" attacks refer to the physical grenade damage "Charge" attacks refer to the explosions. }} is a Corpus Grenade launcher. It launches ballistic grenades with primary fire, and detonates all active grenades with the Zoom feature. Damage listed in game is damage from physical grenade impact with a target. The explosion is significantly more powerful. Characteristics Advantages: *High AoE Damage. **350 Blast damage that can be increased by mods. **A maxed Firestorm increases the blast radius up to 6.2 meters. **Combined Fire and Cold mods will create additional Blast damage, which will be applied to the explosion damage after damage mods (like Serration). *Capable of firing more than one grenade before detonating. *Grenades deal Impact damage when hitting an enemy. **Deals 50% more damage to shields. *High ammo efficiency. *Heavy Caliber doesn't reduce the accuracy of the Penta (may be fixed). *Explosion can also cause procs. *Less explosion damage results in less damage dealt to self in comparison to the Ogris. *Relatively inexpensive acquisition costs. Disadvantages: *Explosion deals Blast damage, which cannot be changed into another type. **Blast deals 25% less damage to Armor. *Impact damage of the grenade deals 25% less damage to flesh. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count toward the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no obvious visual or audio cue (but with "PhysX" enabled they have some sparks when come to complete rest). *Grenades have slow projectile speed travel time and heavy arcing. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on desired spot. *Requires Mastery Level of 6. *Increasing magazine capacity does not allow you to have more then 5 grenades out at once, and after detonating the maximum of 5 at once you will have less to start in the magazine, forcing you to reload to shoot another 5. *Explosion cannot deal a critical hit. Acquisition The can be purchased for and the blueprints for . Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Zoom button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. *Both launching and explosion are entirely silent to enemies. *Does not need to hit an enemy directly to deal damage and can be bounced into them instead. Can also hit multiple enemies from bouncing. *The in-game UI only labels the damages of the grenade on impact, and does not list the explosion damage. *As long as the Penta is equipped, using the right trigger will detonate any grenades if and only if grenades originating from this weapon exists, it can also be detonated while activating life support in Survival or doing similar actions. **Equipping your secondary and/or zooming in while secondary is equipped will not detonate any grenades. **Penta is still capable of zoom, but only when there is no existing grenades. *Penta can be treated similarly to the Ogris, due to both dealing high Blast damage towards a group of targets. Unlike the Ogris, Penta has a limited range, as a common characteristic of being a grenade launcher. *Increasing the Magazine size of the weapon does not increase the grenade limit. *The physical impact of the grenade can deal a critical hit, much like the Ogris, but does not show up in the game's UI. *Though the grenade explosion does not destroy Ogris rockets from Bombards, impacts by the grenades from very accurate, or sometimes lucky, shots can. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. **Multiple impacts dealt by the same grenade are possible. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allows the user to see the grenade better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *It is not recommended to use Shred as grenades can often go through the floor on some tilesets, making it impossible to bounce every time. *When using the Split Chamber mod in conjunction with Heavy Caliber, the decreased accuracy puts the grenades side-by-side and you can clearly see 6 total grenades out at once. This is most likely a bug due to split chamber forcing an additional grenade to spawn on the last shot. *Split Chamber, under random circumstances, can fire a total of six grenades. Provided multishot works on every shot, 2 shots puts out 4 grenades, allowing you to fire a third for the 5 total limit, but with 1 extra from the multishot. *Modding with Speed Trigger is an efficient alternative to quickly launch up to the grenade limit. *Elemental mods such as Cryo Rounds and Hellfire are external from the main Blast damage, allowing the weapon to have 3 seperate elemental combinations. If one creates a Blast damage combination, it will merely add itself to the main explosion damage. *When using the Penta with a Waframe other then Trinity, Rhino or Frost, be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. A single fully-modded grenade can usually kill any warframe unless protected in some way. *Players can prematurely detonate grenades in mid-air, which deals headshot damage to targets below. *The Penta is a very effective weapon when firing from a safe location on an Infested mission. *Default color of grenades make it hard to see once in the middle of a crowd of enemies or from them randomly bouncing around and you lose track of them. Change the energy color to something bright, and include 3 different energy color sets, one for each general kind of tile set (eg, don't use bright white for Corpus Outpost missions). *Be wary when installing Infected Clip, as the Toxin damage can bypass Warframe shields and deal damage directly health. Trivia *Released in Update 11.3.0. *This is the first weapon to have the Zoom capability replaced with a different function. *''Penta'' derives from the Greek prefix of "five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher composes a clip of 5 grenades. **This seems to be the first Corpus weapon to have named with a Greek ''origin instead of ''Latin. *Penta is the third weapon model that has a clip that responds after firing. First being the Twin Gremlins, and the second is the Soma. *Its model is known to be a non-static model, as the upper barrel shaft shifts when reloading. *It seems the entire gun represents a mere skeletal structure, unlike most Corpus weaponry. *The grenades are flat and rectangular, which is odd considering their bouncy movement. *Increasing the magazine size actually increases the visiable grenades stored in the weapon, being the first weapon with this obvious visual ammunition increase. *The Penta is the first Corpus weapon to focus on explosive weaponry, utilizing the technology on Plasma grenades through a launch system. They however deal blast damage, which does not fit the corpus theme. Bugs * Rarely a detonation will cause damage to you even if the grenade is well beyond the explosion radius. (Online issue) * In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto. * Occasionally, the flames emitted by the Penta can remain indefinitely if reloaded too frequently. See Also *Torid, another grenade-like launcher. *Ogris, another explosive projectile weapon. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg Penta-warframe.png Warframe Penta Gameplay (High Level Infested) Warframe 11 ♠ Penta A Gay Guy Reviews Penta, Exploding With Love Warframe Penta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Penta (Grenade Launcher)-0 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Launchers